I'm Not Drifting, I'm Waiting
by Cricket and Bad Wolf
Summary: I'd have put crossover, but its superwholock - fanfiction only allows me two. Here is a collection of super short drabbles Bad Wolf wrote for her Donna rp account.
1. Loss

okay before we get started let me just say that each of these is incredibly short and this is going to get updated quite often, as I write these by request. Reviews/criticism would be super appreciated. c:

drabble one - Loss

* * *

"Dad?"

Geoff Noble looked up, blinking out of his sleep. Donna smiled down at him, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Jus' makin' sure."

"Making sure of what? That I wasn't dead?" He laughed, a laugh then turned into a wheeze then a cough. Donna felt ice cold panic travel down her spine. She gripped his hand even tighter.

"Donna. Donna, let go." Geoff shook his hand weakly, rattling the IV tubes attached to a machine that blipped occasionally, startling Donna every time.

"I can't, Dad." Tears welled in her eyes as Geoff gave another wracking cough.

"Do you - do you remember the man - " He paused for breath " - the man in the funny suit? At your wedding?"

Donna nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Whatever happened to him?"

Donna opened her mouth to tell him but was interrupted by machines blaring in all directions. She jumped, frightened. Geoff smiled and Donna felt a light pressure on her fingers - then her father's hand went limp in her's and all the machine's flatlined.


	2. Serenity

drabble two - Donna and the tenth Doctor

* * *

Once the Doctor took her to a planet of gently swaying flowers and bees (or something very like bees) buzzing merrily against the sound of the light wind. Donna closed her eyes and drank in the ever so slightly foreign scent in the air.

"Tau Ceti 9," The Doctor was saying, as Donna spread her arms wide to the wind. "As yet undiscovered by humans - well, man, anyway." She heard him pace over the grass a bit and opened her eyes to see where he'd gone.

He was inspecting a flower, and talking to it, she could see - most likely telling it it's genus name and origin and all sorts of information a flower generally does not trouble itself with. She had to laugh.

She laid down among the flowers and grass and just stared at the sky - a color unlike any seen on Earth, much less in the Earth's sky. Somehow, it was calmer than the blue. She closed her eyes again and let the sounds of a foreign nature wash over her.


	3. Break Me

drabble three - here it gets crossovery. Supernatural's Crowley arguing with our heroine.

* * *

"Crowley. Give me my soul back."

The hunters had drawn up a devil's trap for her, she'd tricked Crowley across the line. Apparently, this had happened before.

Crowley smiled, pacing the length of his small circle. "Let me think. Hmm."

"You can't jus' take my soul!"

"But you sold it to me, dear."

For a momentary silence they both engaged in a staring contest so powerful as to be entirely evenly matched. Donna narrowed her eyes with a glare so intense that it would melt Nazis like the Ark of the Covenant. Coolly, Crowley smiled back, refusing to give up her soul.

"You've got ten years, darling. What more could you ask for?"


	4. Run

drabble four - nightmare about Rose

* * *

There she is. It's a good dream at first.

Rose is back - and that's always a good thing! Rose is back. The Doctor smiles genuinely, years erased from his face. He looks younger and happier than Donna's ever seen him.

She knows how it's supposed to be - the Doctor and Rose, in TARDIS. She accepts this, embraces it.

But she knows Rose can lead the Doctor into trouble. Not on purpose, of course, never on purpose. But for Rose, the Doctor will charge into all sorts of situations that Donna can't get him out of, can't save him from.

Donna can't stop him. She frowns in her sleep.


	5. Comfort

drabble five - comfort - Donna and the eleventh Doctor.

* * *

"Doctor." Donna looked into his face, his sad face.

Even though he'd regenerated from the Doctor she knew, in his eyes she could see the same person - the man who'd seen too much, and with so little to comfort him and take care of him. That's what she was here for. It's what she'd always been there for. She'd been there for him.

She broke into a sad smile, then wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, Doctor," She said soothingly, rubbing his back. "It's alright. You're not alone."


	6. Morning

drabble 6a and 6b - what would Donna say if she woke up next to such and such character? Rose Tyler and John Smith respectively.

Slight background on the Rose one! The drabble took place at a point when Donna and Rose were assaulted by Weeping Angels and sent to 1712 America. (They got home though, with a little help from John Smith/metacrisis Doctor.)

* * *

For Rose:

Donna rolled over in the itchy bed, frowning even in her state of halfawakedness. She wanted to be back home, but that was going to take quite a bit of work.

She collided with something as she turned, which brought her fully to consciousness, and she discovered that it was not a something, but a someone.

"Eh … " She blinked until she could see straight and saw who it was. "Oh, blondie. Morning." Groaning, Donna flopped back onto the pillow. "Tonight, you're sleeping on the couch."

She paused a moment, then faced Rose with a sigh. "There are no couches in the colonial era, are there?"

For John:

Light filtered in through the window, and birds tittered outside, alerting Donna to a new morning. She blinked in the light and smiled, stretching as far as she could without hitting a wall. She rolled over to her side and saw John Smith there.

"Oh!" She jumped a moment, then relaxed. "Almost forgot you were there, Spaceman." Donna laughed lightly, then shoved his shoulder. "New day, John! Time for an adventure!"


	7. Sherlock's Funeral

drabble seven - sadness, starring our Noble heroine and John Watson from Sherlock.

* * *

She arrives at the graveyard after Sherlock's funeral.

Donna sees him from a distance, just standing there - not moving, not speaking, nothing. It's as though John Watson is reading and rereading the epitaph over and over.

Frowning, she approaches him, stopping close enough to read it herself.

"He was a good man, you know," says John, not looking up from the headstone. Donna nods silently.

She looks over at him and sees him bite his lip. Feeling helpless to make him feel better, Donna wraps her arms around him. She doesn't know if it helps, or if she just invaded his personal space and made him feel worse. But she hugs him, and hopes for the best.


	8. Broken

drabble eight - angst, starring our Noble heroine and John Smith (as in, metacrisis Doctor).

"Donna - I know what happens to you."

The look on John's face threatens to break Donna's heart. He looks so sad, so apologetic, she can only assume the worst.

"What happens to me when?"

John looks away, not meeting her eye. "When you stop traveling with the Doctor."

Donna shakes her head, refusing to accept it. "I'm not gonna stop travelin' with him."

John doesn't say anything, but the look on his face says it all - yes. You are.

"Do I die? Do I get stranded, or - or - does he jus' drop me off one day, and -" She can't finish; she can feel tears making her throat stick.

"You forget."

And Donna can't hold the emotion in any longer.


	9. Death

drabble nine - JOHN MADE ME DO IT. The John here is John Smith, metacrisis Doctor.

* * *

One night Donna had too much tea before bed and she fell asleep and she had a dream.

"John!" She should have known the moment it would happen, or a moment before, or the one before that. But she didn't know what was going to happen until the moment after it did.

It wasn't an alien that did it, but a man. A scared man, angry with the world and only having the two of them to take it out on. He fired off two shots into John's abdomen. His face seemed almost surprised - then he collapsed limply on the floor.

"No!"

The man shouted something unintelligible, still angry, but Donna heard nothing, nothing but John's labored breathing and her own over-loud heartbeat.

She dropped to the floor, grabbing John's hand, and peered into his face, looking for any sign of the old laughter and flippancy she was used to. Nothing was left but the lines of guilt and sadness. She squeezed his hand harder.

"Donna - " John coughed. He was losing a lot of blood. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said, her voice cracking. "It wasn't your fault. S'okay."

John smiled. "You were brilliant, Donna."

Donna smiled, but before she could reply John stopped squeezing her hand back.

She bit back tears, closing his eyes and standing up to face his attacker. He lifted his gun, still taking it out on them. She closed her eyes.

When she awoke, there were tears on her face and she couldn't remember why.


	10. Opportunities

drabble ten - what have I done. Okay, the John here is John Watson from Sherlock.

* * *

After Christmas, after her biggest mistake, Donna searched high and low for the Doctor. How one searches for a time traveling alien, she didn't know, but she started in the spots that always attracted him - the weird.

That's how she got tangled up on Baker Street.

She was looking into a case that held a strangeness to it - and she collided almost directly with a tall skinny man in a scarf.

"Whoa! 'Scuse me," she said, embarrassed. He waved her off, checking his phone without saying a word to her. Donna was rendered speechless.

"Forgive him," said a voice behind her. A man was smiling apologetically at her. "He's - well. A bit distracted."

Donna nodded, smiling back at him. "Well, at least he's got a friend with manners!" She said, laughing. The man nodded, chuckling.

So. Turn left, or turn right?

Walk away, or keep talking?

"I'm Donna, by the way," She said, sticking out her hand.

The man smiled. "I'm John, John Watson." He shook it.


	11. Only Human

drabble eleven - I don't even know anymore. Also, John Smith/meta again

* * *

It was a normal trip that pushed her over the edge.

They were visiting some alien colony, on a far off world Donna had never heard of, with some foreign race Donna couldn't comprehend. They hailed John as soon as they saw him, sensing in him the Time Lord DNA. He was dragged off immediately to meet with some high counsel of elders, and before she could say, "Oi! Spaceman!" He was gone.

The colony was fairly primitive, given it's utter strangeness to Donna. The buildings were all made out of some organic material, as well as the clothes worn by the natives. War paint covered many of their faces, and their vaguely humanoid figures moved in an almost tribal dance, taking John farther away.

Sighing, Donna sat on a rock (or at least, something very like a rock) at the edge of the clearing. It was mostly empty, with all the adult members of the tribe at the meeting with the Time Lord. She picked at some foreign plant in her boredom.

A very small figure approached her, quietly sitting next to her on the ground and looking at her with large, childlike eyes. She smiled down at the little alien.

"Why aren't you at the meeting?"

At first, Donna only heard a strange, unearthy noise, but the TARDIS quickly translated it into plain English.

"I wasn't invited. I'm not really important, you see."

The little alien stared at her, eyes filled with an innocence that nearly broke Donna's heart. "You're so different, though."

Donna laughed. "What's your name?"

"Afrit."

"Well, Afrit, I'm not different where I come from. See? Only human."

But Afrit smiled at her like she was the most interesting thing it had ever seen. For the first time in quite a while, Donna felt important.


	12. Separation

drabble twelve - Donna freaking out over some unnamed male. Fill in with whoever you want. (personally I was torn between Dean Winchester, John Watson, and Detective Inspector Lestrade).

* * *

Donna wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, sighing loudly at the telly. The soap operas blaring out their problems barely made it through her ears, and glanced off her glazed over eyes.

"Pull yourself together, Donna!"

The thought rang out as if she'd said it out loud. She ignored it, instead heaving another sigh.

"Either get over it or do somethin' about it."

It had honestly never occurred to her until that very moment to do anything about the situation.

Donna felt almost revitalized. This was her old self - taking matters into her own hands. She threw off the blanket, ignoring the soap opera now for a different reason. It never entered her brain that she had no idea what to do, only a ceaseless drive to get it done.

She snatched up her mobile, pressing the required buttons to gain access to her message list. His was the first name on there. She felt a slight pang in her stomach, almost detached from herself. Donna sent a new message to him.

[Text]: Come back home.


	13. Failure

The Doctor stared straight ahead, water cascading down all around him. He looked - terrifying, to put it bluntly. Of all the aliens Donna had met that day, this face was the one currently putting fear in her heart.

She had to do something. Hitching up her wedding dress, and shaking ginger hair darkened by the over abundant water, she moved closer to the platform where the Doctor stood.

"Doctor!" She shouted over the rushing water. He didn't hear her.

"Doctor, I think that's enough!" When, in her short life, had Donna Noble ever been accused of not shouting loud enough?

He still didn't hear her.

The next day, the headlines read, "THREE DIE IN MYSTERIOUS PIPELINE ACCIDENT". The article discussed Donna, her husband-to-be, and a man unknown to anyone and unidentified to this day.

Donna had failed.


	14. Enthusiasm

drabble fourteen - John Watson and our Noble heroine.

* * *

"John, look!" Donna pointed up at the sky, grinning madly.

"What is it?" John turned his gaze skyward and searched the stars for the source of Donna's enthusiasm.

"There!" She took his arm and moved it so he was pointing at a small cluster of stars not too far from the horizon. A shooting star blazed across the sky, winking in and out of existence in the blink of an eye. Donna laughed and pointed out several more.

"Looks like you've got some wishes," She informed him, as she gleefully watched the falling stars.

Donna closed her eyes, and made her own round of wishing.


	15. Bad Wolf

drabble fifteen - even more "Turn Left" stuff. Seriously, Donna is really freaking important.

* * *

"Tell him two words for me."

Donna winced and nodded, hardly believing what was happening. The girl with the blonde hair leaned over and whispered in her ear -

"Bad Wolf."

Donna nodded again, unable to speak, feeling the end drawing near. Rose squeezed her hand - her last hope. "Bad Wolf" would be a warning to the Doctor, as well as a greeting; a long awaited hello.

Slowly, Donna's eyes slid shut and Rose bit her lip, trying to remind herself that Donna wasn't dead, she'd simply righted the universe by turning left.

Donna snapped awake, the woman shouting at her and a strange creature sliding off her back. Disconcerted, she couldn't recall what had happened, or what all the strange memory slipping steadily from her grasp was.

She found the Doctor and he investigated the creature. The woman was long gone and couldn't tell them anything.

Donna closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"There was this girl -"

The Doctor looked up, intrigued.

"And she told me to tell you two words."

"What were the words?"

Donna opened her eyes.

"I can't remember."

In the correct universe, the Daleks waged their war on the planets in the Medusa Cascade. Rose waited patiently for the Doctor to come, knowing that after hearing Bad Wolf he would help.

But he never showed.


	16. Oops

drabble sixteen - Donna hangs out with John Watson and ruins Sherlock's stuff. This is why we can't have nice things.

* * *

Donna was over having tea with John when Sherlock came bursting in with Irene Adler's phone.

"Two-two-seven-nine … " Sherlock muttered numbers to himself, turning the phone over and over in his hands, pacing the length of the flat.

John sighed, setting down his teacup.

"S'he always like this?" Donna asked, raising her eyebrows as Sherlock ran over more number combinations.

John frowned. "Unfortunately."

On his seventh circuit up the flat, Sherlock finally saw the two of them in the kitchen. "Ah, tea. Yes. Perfect. Thinking." He came over to the table, still not speaking to either of them, and set the phone down in order to pour himself a cup.

Donna stuck her tongue out at him to see if he'd notice. He didn't. John smiled at Donna's antics.

She picked up the phone, inspecting the lockscreen as if she could solve the puzzle. "Didja try a year? Or somethin'?"

Sherlock, without turning around, called, "Its not her birth year. That's too simple."

Donna made a face.

"Let me see," John said, reaching across the table for the phone.

Somewhere in the exchange between Donna's hand and John's, the phone slipped - right into John's cup of tea.


End file.
